1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article storage container, and in particular to a structure of a parts stand.
2. The Related Arts
The progress of technology brings in a lot of new products. With the number of new products being increased, the number of parts of the new products is dramatically increased. When these parts are mixed together, it would be difficult to look for and find a desired one, and it is easy to get a wrong part. To separately store various parts with different cases or boxes, a great number of boxes are needed and access of the parts requires pick up and open selected boxes. This is a tough job. A rotatable container with several layers that store different parts would allow for easy access and inspection of the stored parts. This was not available in the market yet and thus access of the parts has to be done with much effort as discussed above.
Thus, it is desired to provide a structure or device that overcomes these problems.